


Arrows

by commandershakarian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elissa Cousland finds a charged moment with her best friend, Nathaniel Howe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrows

Dirt crunched under Elissa’s boots as she carefully made her way through the trees. Her bow was clutched in her left hand, her right loosely holding the string. She was ready to lift the weapon if the need arose, but at the moment, everything was silent. A light wind rustled the leaves overhead and a stream babbled a few feet away. Taking in a calming lungful of the crisp air, Elissa allowed her bright green eyes to survey her surroundings. Her auburn curls had been pulled up out of her face with a leather strap allowing her to see without hindrance.

 

As soon as she had turned fifteen, her mother had taught her how to scout and sneak in silence. Her father, on the other hand, had taken it upon himself to show her how to hunt with a bow. Fergus didn’t like to be hidden in the shadows. He’d much rather flail around with his sword and shield in the training ring. At least, that’s how Elissa referred to his ‘swordplay.’ It didn’t look like much else in her opinion.

 

The deer she’d been tracking was in sight now. With a quick inhalation, Elissa turned her body and aimed the bow. Her hands were steady as she pulled the string taut and positioned her shot. She hesitated a moment before letting her arrow go.

 

The sound of another arrow caught her attention too late. Elissa’s arrow burrowed deep into the flank of the deer while the second arrow had pierced the neck. The shots had been so in sync that Elissa couldn’t tell which had hit its target first. The deer dropped to the ground, dead, but she ignored it for the time being. Spinning around to find the source of the strange arrow, Elissa was stunned to see Nathaniel Howe walking towards her, his own bow in hand.

 

“Liss?” He asked, clearly in shock at seeing her in the forest as well. “What are you doing here?”

 

Elissa had to keep her mouth from dropping open at the absurd question. “ Me? I live here! What are  you doing here, Howe?”

 

Nate raised an eyebrow at the purposeful use of his last name. “Your father said I could go hunting if I pleased. So I am.”

 

“You shot my deer!” She snapped at him, finally finding her anger beneath her shock. “I’ve been tracking it for  hours !”

 

“I apologize, Milady.” Nathaniel said as he swept into a bow. Elissa’s cheeks flamed red at the gesture and she bit her tongue to keep from snapping again. “Would you care for help in bringing it back to the castle?”

 

With a huff, Elissa turned her back on him and made her way to the fallen creature. She could feel Nathaniel watch her every move as she stomped away. Once she was beside the deer, she noticed its wide black gaze staring lifelessly at her. Grumbling under her breath, she leaned over to retrieve her and Nate’s arrows. Once her was secured in her quiver, she turned back to see if Nathaniel was actually going to help instead of continuing to stare at her.

 

When she completed her turn, she hadn’t expected him to be standing directly behind her.

 

“Oh!” She squeaked, startled at his proximity. It set her off balance. As her footing slipped, the thought of the deer’s blood covering her new leathers crossed her mind.

 

A hand shot out and gripped her arm, keeping her from tumbling to the ground. Elissa didn’t know how it happened, but before she could process it, she was pressed against Nathaniel’s strong chest, his arms holding her against him. Her breath rushed out at the strength of his body. The armor he wore smelled of leather, but there were others scents lingering on his skin: the smell of the forest, the oil he used on his bow, and a hint of smoke. Elissa glanced up and found Nate staring down at her. A slight smirk quirked his lips as if he found their predicament amusing.

 

She wanted to snap out a remark at his smug expression or maybe even push him away, but Elissa couldn’t find the will. His gray eyes were like molten metal as she searched his face, trying to discern what it was that he wanted. She took a shuddering breath, unable to stop herself. There was something in his gaze that made her nervous and excited all at once.

 

Nathaniel’s arms tightened around her waist. Elissa’s heart rate increased at the feel of his hands at the small of her back, at the feel of his torso pressed against her breasts, at the look in his eyes. He looked like a man possessed and it gave Elissa the giddiest feeling in the pit of her stomach. If this was what it felt like to be desired, she could only imagine what it would feel like to be in  love .

 

One of Nate’s hands left her waist to reach up and tuck a loose curl behind her ear. His finger brushed her ear and left the skin tingling. Elissa could feel her cheeks heat at the contact. When he stroked her cheek next, a look of tenderness crossed his face and Elissa leaned in, her hands dropping the arrow she hadn’t realized she was still holding. She rested her palms against his armor. As she lifted her head, he leaned down as if to meet her.

 

A twig broke somewhere behind Nathaniel snapping them out of their trance. Elissa dropped her hands from his chest and took a quick step back so she was out of reach of his arms. As if she hadn’t almost kissed him, Nate leaned down to grab his arrow from where she’d dropped it. He managed to stuff it back into his quiver before Fergus emerged from the brush.

 

“You got one!” Fergus called out to Nate. “Good work!”

 

Elissa hadn’t been spotted yet. She figured she might as well melt into the shadows and sneak away before her brother saw her. She could pretend she’d never been here.

 

Nathaniel cleared his throat before motioning towards Elissa. “It was actually your sister’s kill. I was helping her prepare it for the trip back.”

 

Fergus glanced at his sister, his eyes widening as he noticed her. “What a kill, Liss.”

 

Well, this is awkward, she thought to herself while putting a smile on her face. Her head was swimming.  She had nearly kissed Nate! Nathaniel Howe. Her brother’s best friend. One of  her best friends.  And he won’t even look at me , her mind said as she glanced at him. Was he ashamed of what had almost happened? Even if he was, Elissa wasn’t. If she had the chance, she would do it again and make sure their lips actually  touched .

 

Turning to her brother, the smile still in place, Elissa waved toward the deer. “Let’s get this back to the castle. Nan might want to cook it tonight.”

 

While the three of them prepared the animal to be carried to the castle, Elissa ignored Nate. If he wanted to act like nothing had happened, then she could as well.


End file.
